Unattainable
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: He stood next to the blonde bombshell, jealousy and envy clouding his eyes. She was on his mind every minute of his life. He could not help it, he was in love with her. But it was wrong, she belonged to his best friend.. AU. TxS, with CxS.
1. Trailer

Unattainable

Summary: He stood next to the blonde bombshell, jealousy and envy clouding his eyes. She was on his mind every minute of his life. He could not help it, he was in love with her. But it was wrong, she belonged to his best friend.. AU. TxS, with CxS.

Genre: Romance/Drama:

Rating: T for strong sexual content, language, and violence. Rating may change.

_**A/N: **I know what you are saying right now, again another fic! Well, I can't help it! They just pop into my hand! I can't control it! Someone help me! Anyway, this is my first try at a Troypay with some Chadpay in it! This is just a trailer, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

_

Trailer

**Bold is Voiceover**

_Italics are action_

Regular is Dialogue

* * *

**He was his best friend…**

_Shows Troy and Chad playing basketball_

**The two could never be separated…**

_Shows Troy saying, _"We'll be best friends till the end."

"Right on."

_Shows them doing their handshake_

**Until now…**

_Shows Chad introducing Troy to his girlfriend, _"This is Sharpay."

_Shows Troy shaking Sharpay's hand, not wanting to let go_

**What happens…**

_Shows Troy whispering something to Sharpay_

**When the one thing you want…**

_Shows Troy pinning Sharpay to a wall_

**Is the one thing you can't have…**

_Shows Sharpay screaming, _"You can't have me!"

_Shows Troy shouting, _"Why not!"

"Because I love Chad!

"Liar!"

**Will love…**

_Shows Troy sending trails of kisses down Sharpay's neck_

**Taint there friendship…**

_Shows Chad punching Troy. _"What the hell! I thought I could trust you."

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy lying in a bed, contemplating_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows a tear-stained Sharpay in a wedding dress_

**Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Chad at a strip joint_

**On February 24...**

_Shows Troy and Chad fighting_

**A friendship will be tested…**

_Shows a wedding ring fall to the ground_

**Unattainable

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Well hope you guys liked my little trailer! I will post the first chapter of **"Mind of an Assassin"** sometime Saturday. Also, if you haven't already, check out my Valentine one-shot **"J'adore Dior."**_


	2. Prologue: The Decision

Unattainable

Summary: He stood next to the blonde bombshell, jealousy and envy clouding his eyes. She was on his mind every minute of his life. He could not help it, he was in love with her. But it was wrong, she belonged to his best friend. AU. TxS, with CxS.

Genre: Romance/Drama:

Rating: T for strong sexual content, language, and violence.

* * *

**xofalling2deep- **Yeah, but I decided that it would be better to have Troy be the one to lust for Sharpay! Hope you stay tune!

**hotsodagirl- **I know, another one! Someone should really stop me! Help me! I hope that I can keep up with all these fics!

**ZASHLEYROXZ-TROYPAYROXZ-MERDER- **I hope that this will be good! Stay tune for more!

**AshleyZac4life- **Happy you like it so far!

**Broken Gem- **I know, I love Troypays and I am starting to like Chadpay fics!

**Unlove You- **I know, I love Troypay, but Chadpay would make things very interesting!

**Tisdale425forever- **Lol. Do not fear, I will keep account of all of these!

**xamyxjx- **Thank you for reviewing!

**x0emz0x- **I too love doing cross fictions!

**stessa- **I know, I can't wait to start this either!

**xBeautifulSoulx- **Hey, today is the 24th! No more waiting!

**smi1e- **Glad you think that this sounds good! Thanks so much!

**Aya Kurayami- **Thank you for reviewing!

**actingalexis13- **I am glad that you liked my V-day fic!

**Zoey24- **I know, I love Troypay, but I think that Chadpay will make this more interesting!

**Chel08- **Yes, I just love Dark Troypay fics!

**Candy- **I did, I have no clue what I was thinking! Luckily I fixed that up!

* * *

_**A/N: **I know that I am getting ahead of myself but I just can't help myself! I have all these ideas, but do not worry! I will not forget about my other stories! School really puts a downer on my updates! So here is the prologue, hope you guys will like this! It may confusing, but just wait. All in good time.

* * *

_

Prologue: The Decision

* * *

She stared at her frail silhouette, taking deep, appreciative breaths. Sharpay Evans had been dreaming of this day for years now, and today was the day. She spent months in preparation on meticulous details for this day, and here it was. She bought the gorgeous, pearl white, Vera Wang wedding dress, was able to book the cathedral-vaulted church, have George Raymond, an up-and coming florist to aide her in her desire to have the pure white with striking red stamen flowers, the Casablanca Lilies, and hire Bobby Flay to cater the wedding. She should have been ecstatic that this day had finally come. But she wasn't.

Her mascara fell down her delicate porcelain skin as she shed tears. She could not help but feel guilty that she could possible be making the biggest mistake of her life. Sure, she cared for Chad, but she just could not get over _him. _she tried to erase him from her life, but her efforts were futile. No matter what, _he _still found a way into Sharpay's heart, and she hated him for that.

She fiddled with her transparent, sheer white veil, embedded with 2 carat diamonds in a certain pattern. She hoped to herself that she was doing the right thing, getting married to Chad. Chad Danforth was a handsome, young man, any woman would kill to marry him. Sharpay remembered a time when she used to feel like that, that was until she met Troy Bolton. God, how did he do it? How was he able to touch her in a way, that would make her legs go weak, and her body to tense up. She hated how he has left a strong, uncontrollable impact on her once determined life.

She glanced at the clock, hung on one of the walls on the dressing room. _"10 minutes till the wedding?" _she thought to herself. She gazed her agile reflection, and realized that she had to go through with this. She had to man up for her actions, it would break her heart if she embarrassed Chad by refusing to marry him. She snatched a white chenille cloth, and dabbed her face, knowing that today she had to make the decision, not knowing what that was exactly.

* * *

Chad Danforth peered at the people seated at the church pews, their eyes fixated on him. Everyone he knew was there… except for him. He could not believe that his own best friend was not there. He took a look at his best man, the blonde man that took the place of his once best friend. He pondered on what once was their friendship, knowing that they used to be so close, it seemed as if they were attached by the abdomen. Chad always followed Troy wherever life took them, and the two supported each other on everything. The had the same taste in everything: hobbies, style, life… women. One certain blonde to be exact.

How did it come to this, the two permanently damaging their friendship all because of a woman, but she was worth it.

Chad was released from his thoughts, as he heard the pianist begin to play the song that signaled the wedding ceremony had begun. Chad saw her, looking as radiant as ever, the sun's rays shining from the large stained-glass windows shining on the golden goddess. She was a breathtaking sight indeed, everyone smiling. Chad's apprehension slowly faded, knowing that this was right, or was it?

Sharpay Evans seemed to glide along the marble floor, as she made her way to the alter. She continued to take deep low breaths, trying to hide her little antic, hoping no one saw her true nervous state that she was currently going through. She only saw one person eying her, knowing the truth… Gabriella Montez. She saw past Sharpay's façade, and only shook her head in disappointment. After all, she was one of the few who knew the truth.

After what almost an eternity, she finally reached the alter, plastering on a smile. Chad took her hand, as the priest began the sermon.

"We are gathered here today, to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." As the priest recited these words, the church door opened, a man barging in, running through the aisles. Chad and Sharpay widened their eyes in horror, as the man came in.

"Stop, now! Sharpay you cannot do this. Don't marry him!" the man shouted. Gabriella Montez sprouted from her pew, wearing her black Chanel gown.

"Troy! You better get the hell out of here!" she commanded in a venomous manner. Troy only ignored her demand.

"Sharpay please. Come with me!" Troy pleaded, tears streaming down his sculpted face. Sharpay felt lost, not knowing what to do. Who was she supposed to choose… Chad or Troy?

"Troy, get out of here or I will kick your ass!" Chad spit out.

"I can't Chad! I love her!" Troy exclaimed.

"She won't go to you. She's going to marry me, right Sharpay." Chad turned to face her. Sharpay could feel everyone's eyes on her, anticipating to see what her decision was. She was dumbfounded at how it came to this moment, having to choose between two men who she loved ever so dearly.

"Well, Sharpay? Who" Chad asked.

"Yeah Sharpay, who?" Troy replied.

"I… I…" Silence filled the room, as everyone was ready to hear her answer.

* * *

_**A/N: **That is all for now. What did you think of it? I hope you guys liked it! Very dramatic I know, but this part takes much later in the story. I just felt that it was right to start it off with a bang. Next chapter, I will go into more detail on this, and it will be the true beginning._


End file.
